


Missing at 9

by Bling_Bling_Is_Jonghyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Yixing/Suho bromance, because why not, god help me, im so sorry, why did I post this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Bling_Is_Jonghyun/pseuds/Bling_Bling_Is_Jonghyun
Summary: Junmyeon and Yixing were best friends. But one night when Yixing goes missing without a trace, Junmyeon starts to panic





	Missing at 9

**Author's Note:**

> If you want another chapter of this kind of thing, comment requests! I was thinking about turning this into a series, or just doing requested one-shots of whatever you guys wanted anyways, so if you like this and you want to see me write something else, just ask

“Come on Junnie! We’re going to miss our show if you don’t hurry up and get a move on!” Yixing called over his shoulder to his best friend Junmyeon, using the nickname that he knew would annoy him.

 

“I can’t... run as fast... as you Yixing! My legs... aren’t... as long... as yours!! Try... to slow down… just a little!!” Junmyeon said between ragged breaths.  
The two boys we’re rushing home through the brightly lit streets of downtown Seoul to get to Junmyeon’s home so they wouldn’t miss the newest episode of a TV show they started watching together, Liar Game. It had become a nightly ritual at this point for the two boys to watch this together, and if one of them missed a single episode, they would record it and await the other person’s visit so they could watch it together. Both of the boys had almost telepathically made this agreement. 

 

Within 5 minutes of running (and almost running into 8 people when passing by a busy club) Yixing and Junmyeon arrived at Junmeyon’s house. Scrambling for the keys in his jacket pocket, fingers close to blueing in the cold November air, he picked the keys out of his pocket and quickly unlocked the door. 

 

Pushing and shoving one another, the two got into the house and ripped off their jackets, throwing them to the side with no second thoughts. They would be soon long forgotten on the floor, of little concern compared to the other matters they were dealing with at the moment. 

 

“Junmyeon!” Yixing called out, “Where’s the popcorn at? What cabinet is it in?” Yixing was frantic to find it before the show started. They had little time to waste.

 

“Look in the cabinet right above the stove on the left side, but hurry! We only have three minutes left before it starts up!” Junmyeon was throwing pillows and blankets around and to the floor, searching for the remote. As he picked up the last pillow on the couch, he spotted something black lying between the cushions.

 

“Ah! There you are!” Junmyeon exclaimed, hurriedly picking it up and powering on the 72-inch TV screen mounted on the wall. 

 

“Junmyeon, What are you yelling about now?” Yixing said, coming in the room with two large bowls of popcorn, one in each hand for each person.

 

“Oh, nothing. I just found the remote.”

 

“Ah, okay. Let’s sit down now and shut up so we can watch it. This is the last episode before the series ends so we have to focus,” Yixing said, extending a bowl of popcorn out to the elder. Junmyeon picked up all the pillows and blankets from the floor and threw them to the couch. Yixing caught them all and placed them all back to their original places, catching the last blanket just as it was about to hit him in the head. Almost spilling their popcorn, Junmyeon jumped onto the couch in his usual spot next to Yixing, and the two began to watch the show.

 

As the episode progressed, the pair became more and more tired. By the time the episode was over, they were so close to being asleep that they almost didn’t notice Yixing’s phone starting to ring.

 

“Yixing,” Junmyeon mumbled in his sleep-ridden voice, “Yixing get up. Your phone is going off and it’s way too loud.”

 

“...Humh,” Yixing grumbled, rolling over and reaching around in search of his phone as Junmyeon tried to shake him to full consiousness.

 

“Ni hao… Oh, yeah... Hmm.. What’s up?” Yixing said, still in his half- awake-half-asleep voice, “What? Oh, alright, fine,” Yixing started to get up to walk out of the room, worry starting to take over his usually calm and composed face. 

 

Geez, I’m guessing that this must be serious the way his voice sounded… I hope everything is okay, Junmyeon thought to himself as he tried to get himself into a sitting position. Junmyeon muted the TV and tried to listen in, but to his dismay, Yixing was speaking his native tongue Mandarin so he could only understand bits and pieces of what the younger was saying. 

 

After about 5 minutes of listening, Junmyeon thought to himself that, from what little he did understand, that it wasn’t good. He looked down at his phone and unlocked it, waiting for his best friend to finish his phone call and come back. The time read 8:53 PM. It’s getting late… maybe I should just let him stay the night instead of offering him a ride home, the older thought, obviously hating the idea of driving at night. He had always hated driving at night, ever since he hit a deer on the drive through the country his parents so badly wanted him to take while he was visiting them. Yixing always picked on him for this, but Junmyeon always decided to just ignore it and let it go.

 

Junmyeon almost fell asleep again, until he realised that Yixing’s voice had ceased. He could no longer hear the younger’s voice, and that worried him. He sat up and listened closely for any sounds, but none came. He decided it was best to get up and go looking through the house for him.

 

“Yixing! Where are you?” Junmyeon tried his best to be as loud as he could, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice. He called this multiple times, while checking every room in the house. But worry started to creep in when, after checking both floors and the basement, Yixing was nowhere to be found.  
Junmyeon started to get frantic. Fear was making its rounds in his mind, getting into every crevice in his mind. Yixing was his best friend, where was he? How could he just disappear without a trace like this? Junmyeon ran down the stairs as fast as he could to get his phone off the couch. He only wished that he could go faster so the chances of finding  
Yixing sooner rather than later were heightened rather than lowered as time went on.

 

The time read 9:00 PM as Junmyeon punched Yixing’s number into his phone. As it rang he waited.

 

And waited… 

 

And waited… 

 

But there was no answer. 

 

Junmyeon tried to call his phone eight different times in the short span of only five minutes, but none of the tries were successful. 

 

Maybe he tried to go outside and he just lost service, that’s gotta be it, it has to, Junmyeon thought to himself. This is the most scared he has ever been for someone in his entire life. No one mattered as much to him as Yixing did. They grew up together and had been best friends since they met. They were pretty much brothers, they were that close. To Junmyeon, losing Yixing would be like losing half of himself. All that mattered to him now was finding him. 

 

Finding a jacket from the closet, he prepared himself for the walk (more like run) to find Yixing. Shoes first, then door, Junmyeon thought to himself amid the incoherent worried gibberish his mind was producing out of worry. He picked up 2 shoes off of the floor, not caring if they matched or not. 

 

Keys in hand, he rushed out the door, deciding that it would be best to drive and not walk, as his mind was beyond scrambled as he worried about his best friend. What could have happened to him? Where could he have gone? Endless questions raced through his mind as he jumped into the car and started the ignition, hands shaking the whole time. 

 

As soon as the car started, he shot out of his driveway and down the street, not even bothering to look forward while he was driving. He was instead looking down any side streets, alleys, and random driveways he came across, hoping that one of them would contain his childhood friend. Then a thought came to Junmyeon’s mind amid the chaos and worry.

 

“The park! I have to check the park!” Junmyeon unintentionally shouted out in the blackness of the car as he passed a sign that signaled the coming of the turnoff for the park in town. Yixing would sometimes go off there when he got upset or something, so it would be a reasonable thing to say when he thought that Yixing might be at the park.  
Following the signs, Junmyeon finally turned off the road to the park, looking everywhere frantically, hoping that in time Yixing would show up and they could just head home together and Yixing could explain why he left with no explanation. 

 

Junmyeon thought of the one place that Yixing showed him in the park when they used to go together before Yixing became increasingly more and more busy with his new job. The clearing by the lake, where the picnic tables and the dock were. They loved fishing together whenever they both had free time. Like the show, this was something that they both did together, never alone. 

 

He pulled into the (very) small parking lot next to the dock, hoping to see Yixing there. 

 

He wasn’t. 

 

As realisation set in that he might have lost Yixing forever, Junmyeon sat by the waterside, finally allowing the tears to fall. He just potentially lost his friend, who has been through everything with him, who has been there for his whole life. 

 

Suddenly a small, but barely audible rustling noise came from the brush behind him. Junmyeon’s head snapped back, hope slowly coming back to him. 

 

“Yixing? Is that you?” Junmyeon called out to the darkness behind him, hoping that his friend would jump out and say that this was all a prank, that it was all going to be okay and to wipe his never ending tears away. Pulling himself together slightly, he got up and started to walk towards the source of the noise. 

 

Pushing away low-hanging tree branches and vines and leaves from the underbrush, he stepped through, and looked all around for the man in question.

 

What he found was far more horrifying.

 

Yixing was there, but not in the way that the older had expected. His body was on the ground, limbs splayed out all in different directions, some bending at angles that shouldn’t be humanly possible under any circumstances. Junmyeon stared for some time, the horror of the situation setting in, and as it did, he doubled over and emptied out all the popcorn from earlier out of his system. Tears came back at a rapid pace, being uncontrollable to stop at this point, and his sobs being the only heard noise besides the natural noises of the nighttime setting in. 

 

A splash in the water behind him distracted him for a short moment in the chaos. He turned back, going to see what had caused the noise. He decided that it was probably just a fish other animal living in the water, and turned to go back to the site of the younger’s corpse. But fear set in when Junmyeon returned back to the spot, and saw that Yixing’s corpse…  
It had just vanished. 

 

It was nowhere to be seen. Junmyeon started to panic, searching the surrounding area for his body.

 

“Don’t move,” a hauntingly familiar voice came from behind him.

 

“Yi..Yixing? Is that you?” Junmyeon spluttered out, sobbing between breaths.

 

“I’m so sorry, he’s making me do this,” he heard, and before he could comprehend what had been said behind him, hands snaked around his head.

 

This was the last thing he had heard before the snap of his neck. Then nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work here, and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Honestly, I'm proud of this thing even though it turned out not the way I had originally planned for it to be. This was originally for an English class assignment and it just kind of turned into this. I hope you like it, tell me what you think in the comments! Thanks for reading.


End file.
